


Crowning Glory

by Butterballs



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dean O'Gorman's dimples put dirty thoughts in my head, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterballs/pseuds/Butterballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fíli accidentally sets half his hair and beard on fire while working in a smithy and is very upset about the loss. Kíli reassures him that he's still the same ridiculously handsome specimen that he's always been. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowning Glory

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Королевская гордость](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290556) by [Scandia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scandia/pseuds/Scandia)



> This pithy excuse for dwarf porn is (very) loosely inspired by the Bible story of Samson and Delilah – really the only thing Samson and Fili have in common is the hair loss; I didn’t think it necessary to have Fili blinded and sold to Philistines – and also by how very attractive Dean O’Gorman’s dimples are. More the latter than the former. ;D
> 
> Also, I spent way too much time researching the art of blacksmithing and now more of my brain cells are filled with useless information.

If you asked Fili what his favourite personal features were he would choose two things: his hair, and by extension his beard. It was thick, lush and golden; and rather rare for a dwarf, so rare that people pointed and stared everywhere he went. Fili wasn’t concerned. He knew that they were just jealous. Kili definitely was, as he took every opportunity that he could to thread his fingers through his brother’s hair, unbraiding and rebraiding, admiring the way it shone.

Kili also expressed a fondness for Fili’s dimples, a point that they did not agree upon. Fili thought they were too feminine for a male (dwarf or not) and looked even stranger on him than his exotically coloured mane. Thankfully the dimples were mostly hidden by his beard and moustache, and well overshadowed by his large nose.

Until the incident, at least.

‘Incident’ was how Thorin referred to it for many years after; such a source of amusement to him it was. At the time he called it a ‘catastrophe’, which Fili felt was a little excessive. It’s not like he’d gotten drunk and tried to take on a goblin army alone with only an ass jaw* for a weapon. It was not as if he set _Thorin’s_ beard on fire.

And it wasn’t as if he’d done it on _purpose_ , for goodness’ sake. It was an accident. It was the culmination of a spark, a stray oil splash, a sudden gust of wine and terribly bad luck. 

It was Thorin’s problem if he saw Fili’s calamity as a personal affront on the whole blasted line of Durin.

Then again…maybe Fili should have seen it coming. That particular week in the smithy had not been a fortuitous one for him. In just a few days he’d managed to over-draw two different pieces of steel while attempting to craft a sword; tried to drill out a chunk of iron as swarf rather than rearranging the metal around the hole in the top of the anvil like he should have; and made a certifiable troll’s tit of an endeavor to upset a rod of copper (apparently copper was too soft and he should have known better than to try to upset it in the first place.

It was acting as the striker for Thorin that bested him. Thorin had told him over and over again to be careful, to mind the sparks, to _strike away from open flame, for Aulë’s sake_ , but Fili got carried away and simply…forgot. Moments later he was screaming in fright as the left side of his hair and beard went up in flames. Only Thorin’s quick thinking (and a forceful head-dunk in a barrel of water) that saved his injuries from becoming more life threatening.

So now here he was, cowering in his mother’s kitchen while Thorin bellowed about his stupidity as if Fili were the only dwarf to ever partially incinerate his own hair in the course of day-to-day work.

‘You are a monumental imbecile!’ Thorin raged. ‘Did you remove your brains this morning and replace them with dung before coming to work? How many times did I tell you, Fili, how many times? Now you have to get _that_ \- he gestured with overzealous disgust at Fili’s head – ‘fixed up, and people everywhere are going to think that the nephew of the King Under the Moutain, and therefore the King himself, is a barely-dwarvish simpleton who cannot operate a sledgehammer without having his hand held for him!’

He continued like that for some length until Dís broke in and said, ‘That will _do_ , Thorin, you’ve made your point and then some. Personally, I think you’re being too hard on the boy. After all, he didn’t set _your_ head alight.’

Thorin purpled. ‘I’d whip him bloody if he did!’

Kili chose that moment to come through the kitchen door, having been conspicuously absent all day and every other day that Fili was required to assist in the smithy, coming home exactly ten minutes after work was completed for the day. It annoyed Fili tremendously, actually. 

Kili was grinning wickedly at Fili’s hunched position and the cloth he currently held over his head to hide the carnage. ‘What’s wrong? What did Fili do?’

‘Set his hair on fire!’ Thorin yelled with a flap of his arms. ‘What sort of dwarf sets his hair on fire in a smithy, for gods’ sakes!’

Fili thought if he blushed any further blood might start shooting out of his ears. ‘Don’t look, Kili. It’s awful.’

Kili took hold of the cloth and pulled it. ‘Don’t be ridic - _oh_. Well.’

Dís shook her head. ‘You’re both being far too theatrical about this. It’s hair. It grows back. Thorin, calm yourself down and wash up for supper, please. Kili, take your brother upstairs and fix him up.’

‘Fix him up?’ both brothers ask in unison. Dís nodded.

‘The rest of his hair will need to be cut and his beard shaved,’ she explained. ‘You’re going to look somewhat juvenile for a while, Fili, but I promise you, it isn’t permanent.’

‘My hair,’ Fili croaked to nobody in particular. Thorin released a long-suffering sigh and slammed the door behind him.

Kili took his hand and led him away from the table. ‘It’s all right. Come on. I’ll…I’ll see what I can do.’

***

Kili peered closely at the singed strands of hair on the left side of Fili’s face. ‘You really did a number on yourself, didn’t you?’

‘Yes. Shut up. Does it all have to go?’

Kili caressed the remainder of Fili’s once-luscious blond hair and beard. ‘I’m afraid so. You can’t keep it this way, it looks stupid.’

Fili smacked him. ‘No need to spare my feelings, little brother.’

‘What, would you rather I lie to you?’ Kili selected the sharpest knife from a selection on a nearby table and gingerly tested the edge with his thumb. ‘Now, promise not to move. I want to do this properly. If you’re going to look like a very small man as opposed to an actual dwarf you need to at least appear a little bit handsome.’

Fili glowered at him. ‘If you don’t hurry up I’ll set _your_ beard on fire.’

‘Joke’s on you, Fili, I barely have a beard. Here we go.’ Kili grabbed a thick lock of hair, held it taut and pulled the knife quickly through it. Piles of leonine hair started to form on the ground. Fili looked as if he were about to cry.

More and more hair was cut off until what was left was arranged in a cropped style unusual for their village. The ends were jagged in places but it felt like Kili had done an acceptable job. Fili fumbled for the mirror impatiently.

‘Not yet,’ Kili chided. ‘I still have to shave you. You need to wait to see the finished product. Razor, please, and spare me the complaining.’

Fili did so wordlessly. He quite enjoyed having Kili shave him. His younger brother had often volunteered to, years ago, when Fili was just learning how he’d like his beard shaped. The last time, though, he’d taken off too much beard – ‘You can see your dimples now!’ – and Kili hadn’t been permitted to shave him since.

Kili was busy arranging soap and a dish of water before him. He opted to sit right on Fili’s lap rather than on a stool in front of him, and Fili smirked.

‘That’s an awfully distracting position you’ve got yourself in, brother.’

‘I wouldn’t distract the dwarf who is holding a blade to your throat,’ Kili replied with barely a hint of a smile. ‘Hold. Fucking. Still.’

Sideburns and cheek hair went first, then the moustache (or what remained of it) and finally the hair on Fili’s neck. Kili tipped Fili’s head back and raked the blade painstakingly slowly across his skin, making him shiver. Fili had to fight the urge to groan and grind his growing erection against the one he was sure Kili had too. He did not fancy a gaping neck wound, however.

‘Finished,’ Kili declared proudly. ‘And not bad, if I do say so myself.’

‘Mirror?’ Fili asked nervously. Kili gave it to him.

His face fell. What Fili saw did not please him. Without a mass of hair and braids and magnificent beard, his nose looked more ungainly than ever and his dimples were distinct in his cheeks whether he smiled or not. ‘I look like an awkward child,’ he whined. ‘Not like a dazzling heir of Durin at all. I look like somebody’s stable boy. How am I supposed to get work now?’

Kili stared at him incredulously. ‘The same way you did before, Fili. Your hair isn’t connected to your biceps, you know.’

Fili threw the mirror aside, feeling an irrational stab of aggravation when it didn’t break. ‘You don’t understand, Kili. My hair was one of my most attractive features. I’m…I’m _ordinary_ now.’

Comprehension dawned slowly on Kili. _I know just how to fix this,_ he thought. He took Fili’s head in his hands. ‘Fili. If there’s one thing you are not, it’s ordinary. You are still the most handsome dwarf I know.’

‘ – after me,’ they completed together. Fili grinned.

‘I’m not convinced. Maybe you need to…try harder.’

‘I’ll try _harder_ , all right,’ Kili replied with a sudden thrust of his hips, bringing his erection into sizzling contact with Fili’s through the cloth of their breeches. He angled his lips to meet Fili’s and slipped his tongue teasingly inside. When he withdrew, he placed a tender kiss on each of Fili’s dimples, currently deepened by Fili’s appreciative smile. 

‘I could never see these properly before,’ Kili purred. ‘You always insisted on concealing them. They are unique, Fili. You could never be ordinary with these.’ He kissed his way down the nape of Fili’s neck, paying particular attention to the few sensitive inches of skin that always made Fili lose control just a little bit. ‘They make you look _sinful_ …and I love it.’

Fili suppressed a whine when Kili bit down on the join of shoulder and clavicle. ‘Is that so?’

Kili’s fingers found his brother’s nipples beneath his tunic and pinched roughly, making the elder dwarf mutter an expletive. Kili’s tongue quickly followed to soothe the abused nubs.

‘You are blessed, Fili,’ Kili said, continuing his journey down Fili’s body until he had no choice but to kneel between his brother’s legs on the floor. ‘You are blessed because you are one attractive so-and-so, be you hairy or…well, hairless. In fact, maybe you should keep this hair forever. And a beardless face would feel very nice indeed sucking on my…’ He palmed Fili’s cock firmly rather than finishing his sentence. Fili grabbed two fistfuls of dark, messy hair.

‘Fine, I believe you, thank you, Kili, you’re a good brother. Now _please_ …’

‘I love it when you beg,’ Kili husked. ‘I should make you beg for me to pleasure you more often. I’m not done, though, so you’re just going to have to wait.’ He opened Fili’s breeches just enough so that his cock rose up through the opening, licked away the pre-come and continued kissing down Fili’s thighs.

‘Tease,’ Fili hissed. The urge to force himself down Kili’s throat was great but he ignored it, knowing Kili would make the punishment borderline unbearable.

Kili ignored that. ‘You have the legs of a warrior, Fili…and the arms,’ he added with a kiss to each of Fili’s biceps. ‘So much muscle in exactly the right places. You’ll never want for anything. Or anyone’

‘Just want you,’ Fili spat out. His eyes were closed and small beads of sweat were forming on his forehead and upper lip from concentrating so hard. Kili took delight in removing them with a swipe of his tongue.

‘I haven’t even gotten to the best bit yet,’ Kili teased, settling back down between Fili’s knees. ‘This – ‘ he ran his fingers around the flushed head of Fili’s cock, ‘ – this is the crown jewel, my brother. Because nobody who gets a taste of this – ‘ punctuated with a languid lick ‘ – could ever want it just once.’

‘Kili, I can’t take it…’

‘Are you convinced yet?’ Kili asked him innocently, fondling Fili’s leaking arousal even as he said it. Fili’s head thrashed.

‘About what?’ he panted distractedly. ‘Oh, gods, Kili, _stop_ that or I’m going to come, and then I’m going to kill you for making me spend myself too soon.’

Kili reluctantly withdrew his hand. ‘Have I convinced you that your hair, splendid as it was, is not the only thing that made you attractive?’

‘Yes, okay, yes, you have; you’ve given me a really big head and now I want you to continue giving me really big – ‘

‘Fili!’ Kili admonished him with a chuckle. ‘Don’t be crude. That’s my job.’

But he at last took pity on his brother and all but devoured his cock, taking as much as he could into his mouth and covering the rest with his hand, his only goal to make Fili forget he ever doubted himself. He snaked his tongue around the base and around the shaft before flicking his tongue at the sensitive area just beneath the head, at which Fili shouted a curse in Khuzdul.

He wasn’t going to last long; they’d done this many times before and Kili was growing more talented with every indiscretion. He knew when to slow down, when to suck harder, how to make Fili moan until his voice was gone and how to convince him to stay quiet. What he wanted out of Fili now, however, was an explosion. He wanted hair-pulling and hips that couldn’t stay still. He wanted Fili to lose control.

‘Kiliiiiiiii…’ Fili’s gasps had degenerated into a continuous wheeze of his brother’s name. One hand was still clasped on the back of Fili’s head while the other gripped the arm of his chair, white-knuckled. He was definitely close.

Kili wanted dearly to slip a finger inside and massage that spot that always Fili lose his mind but there was simply no room so he bobbed his head harder, faster, wetter, tracing nonsense words on Fili’s cock with his tongue. Fili’s balls were taut and his whole body was shaking – he was nearly there – he looked so very beautiful like this; Kili didn’t understand how he could ever have doubted himself. He unconsciously mumbled ‘Mmm,’ at the delectable sight of Fili senseless in the throes of almost-climax, and the vibration is what tipped him over the edge. Fili came in Kili’s mouth and partly on his face, moaning his brother’s name in animalistic bliss. 

He sat, boneless, on the chair for several minutes afterwards while Kili searched the room for a clean cloth to wipe his face with. Fili giggled as he pointed out a few spots that Kili had missed – spots where semen clung to straggly beard hairs.

‘I’m unlikely to have that problem for a while,’ he said with a cheeky grin.

Kili threw the soiled cloth at him. ‘I’ll be aiming for your dimples next time, then.’

**Author's Note:**

> * In my visit to Wikipedia to refresh my memory on the Samson and Delilah story, I found that this was one of Samson's supposed feats of strength, and I laughed forever because I am incredibly immature. I mean, really. Ass jaw. It's obvious that they mean ass as in donkey but it's still funny as hell.


End file.
